The Kingdom of Cascadia Stories
by Lighthouse Hunter
Summary: New AU fantasy story. Knight James is asked by the king of Cascadia to become the protector to the heir to the Kingdom, Prince Blahr.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the beginning of a possible series of fantasy stories. I only have ideas for the first story at the moment, but I hope to write more in the future. It is set in the mediaeval land of Cascadia. Normally when I write I tend to write the whole story and then edit it, but as I felt this might turn into a long story a friend suggested I write and edit it as I go along, so I'm trying that for this story.

**"THE KINGDOM OF CASCADIA STORIES"**

**PROLOGUE**

**23 Years Ago...**

The knight knelt before the king's throne, his head bowed in respect for his monarch, as he waited for the king to acknowledge him. He heard the sound of a baby gurgling contentedly nearby.

James had been a soldier since he was fourteen, lying about his age to the recruiting officer. Though the Kingdom of Cascadia had known peace for a generation, the ruling family had always kept an army ready to defend their country should the need ever arise. James had risen quickly through the ranks and at age 20 had been made a knight and entered into the king's service. Now he was 22 and had been summoned that morning to an audience with the king; James had no idea what it was about. His service was exemplary as was his conduct always. A knight always lived by a code and James had been particularly young to be named a knight. His honour was his bond and it meant everything to him. He would never do anything to undermine his own character or that of any of his fellow knights.

The throne room was large as the king often had to address larger groups of people all at the same time. The king's throne was against the furthest wall. Friezes of former kings and queens adorned each of the walls.

"Hand me my son," the king's voice suddenly commanded and the knight heard footsteps as the order was complied with. "You may leave," the king ordered.

"Yes, my lord," said a small female voice, the baby's nanny. The footsteps receded and throne room became quiet, bar the happy sounds the young baby was making.

"Rise, knight," the king commanded.

James stood and looked up at his liege. King Caedmon was 30 years old and of medium height with short wavy brown hair. He had ruled for fifteen years already, as his father had died young, and he ruled well and justly. The king was reclining on the throne looking down adoringly into the face of his young son. Then King Caedmon's dark blue eyes looked up and stared openly at the young knight before him, as if he was weighing him up.

A second man now entered the throne room from a door behind and off to the side of the throne and moved quietly to stand beside the king's throne. His long velvet robes gently whispered on the stone floor as he moved gracefully. James knew it was Terrax the king's loyal wizard and physician.

Terrax was a bit of a mystery. He was of undeterminable age and had seemed to have always been in employ to the king's family. He was a tall willowy man with both grace and poise. The wizard was quiet by nature but his eyes were quick and took in everything around him. Magicians were rare in Cascadia, but Caedmon's father had somehow acquired Terrax's services and he had been a loyal servant to the royal family ever since.

The king addressed the knight. "You know why you have been summoned here, Knight James. Will you protect my son with your life?" the king asked. He had to admit he was still a little sceptical, the knight was young but he had come well recommended by his captain.

The king was asking a lot of a humble knight, it was a lifetime commitment to be bodyguard to someone so important to the kingdom. It was an honour and yet it was also a burden.

"Yes, sire, to my last breath," James replied, he was above all patriotic and loyal to the core.

The king looked to his wizard who nodded confirmation that the knight spoke the truth. The king sighed, he could ask no more of any man.

"My son, Blahr, is my first and only child," the king said looking down at the now sleeping face of his son, lying peacefully in his arms. He absently ran his thumb over the downy hair on the tiny head. "He is my heir and my future. He is everything to me. He is all I have left." The king added choking on the words. His wife, the Queen Naoma, had died giving birth to her son. That loss had been devastating but Blahr's loss would be shattering.

"I understand, your majesty," the knight replied, a little uneasy to hear the grief in his king's words.

"Knight, the wizard wishes to bestow on you a gift."

"I need no gift, sire; I will do my duty gladly to protect the heir to the kingdom. I have given you my word."

"This gift will help you protect the prince's life," the king said. "Wizard?"

"Sire," the wizard nodded to his liege and then turned his attention to the knight.

The wizard began to mouth something sub vocally and raised his right hand. A burst of invisible energy emerged from the hand and enveloped James. The spell didn't feel like anything at first, it tingled his skin making his hairs stand on end and then the energy was absorbed inside his body. It began to make his inside feel hot, his blood felt like it was warming and going to boil and then, just as it was becoming uncomfortable, abruptly it was over.

James looked at the wizard and then to the king who were both looking at him expectantly.

"How do you feel?" the wizard asked, his curiosity piqued as he had never performed such a spell before.

"Fine," James replied. "No different."

The king looked at his wizard wondering if the spell had worked. The wizard knew a test was in order. He walked to the window and opened it. Looking down over the courtyard he spotted two kitchen maids walking back toward the kitchen.

"James, what are the two maids talking about?"

James walked over to the window and gazed down over the courtyard.

"How am I supposed to know that!" he retorted as they were well out of earshot.

"Use the gift I have given you. Concentrate and focus on the two women," the wizard replied.

James turned his attention on the two women and focused on them. Suddenly their voices became crystal clear to him.

"Ted wants me to meet him tonight at the stables," the one said.

"Are you going to go?" the other asked.

"I don't know but he is lovely," she replied giggling.

James turned back to the wizard. "They're talking about someone called Ted."

"The stable hand," the wizard replied.

"I heard them," James replied incredulous.

"All five of your senses are heightened, James. You'll be able to hear, see, touch, taste and smell better than any man alive. With these gifts you will be better able to protect the young prince," the wizard explained.

James nodded solemnly as he looked back at the king who still cradled his infant son. The child was sleeping peacefully, content in his father's arms.

"There is one final test," the king proclaimed. "Are you willing to have my son's seal branded on your skin, as a reminder of your vow and lifelong commitment?"

James didn't flinch. "I will, my lord."

Terrax moved and called in two men who carried a brazier before them. They set it down and then exited the room. The wizard moved to the brazier and stirred up the coals. The coals glowed brighter and then the wizard picked up a poker that was being heated by the coals. At the end of the poker glowed a round seal roughly an inch across. The sigil depicted a wolf's head which had been chosen to represent the king's first born son's mark.

James braced himself and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. He had been solemn in his vow to the king to protect his son always and would do anything that indicated how seriously he took that vow. As a soldier he had already undoubtedly received worst wounds but damn it was going to hurt.

The wizard advanced on the knight, the brand glowing white hot at the end of the poker. The knight stood his ground and steeled himself. The brand was an inch from the skin of James' left upper arm, he could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"Enough!" the king shouted. "You have proven yourself brave and loyal, knight. I know you have the bravery and fortitude to protect my son."

"My lord, if it pleases you, I am prepared to have the brand. I will wear it with honour, knowing that it is my lifelong duty to protect the young prince's life."

"You do not need to; I know you are a man of principle and duty," the king replied a little surprised but secretly pleased, he knew his choice of this man had been a good one.

"My lord," the knight replied stoically.

The king nodded to the wizard who moved the brand onto the knight's arms. The skin hissed and sizzled, smoke rising up from the area of the brand. James sucked in his breath, but didn't make a sound. It hurt like hell but the knight bore the pain with dignity. Then the brand was removed but the knight felt like it was still on his skin. The skin was red and already blistering.

James knew it had been the right decision; he needed his liege to know that he held not only him in high regard but also any member of his family. It told his king that he was willing to endure any pain for his son, and if necessary, die for him.

The wizard waved his hand over the brand and the pain stopped. James glanced down when he felt the pain recede and saw that the wound was healed. The skin was pink and healthy again, the wolf's head was clearly visible in a circle. James looked at the brand with pride. He would never forget his duty to his king or his prince.

The king looked down at his son lying contentedly in his arms. Now he had a protector that would be worthy. He just hoped that he would always be able to protect him and keep him safe. For a royal family always had enemies, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the moment they could strike. Caedmon hoped that James would always be worthy of the faith he had in him.

##########

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**"THE KINGDOM OF CASCADIA STORIES"**

**PART 1**

**23 Years Later….**

The night was warm and balmy. The honeysuckle, outside the banqueting hall's window of Cascade Castle, continued to send in wafts of perfumed air. King Caedmon sat at the head of the large banqueting table. Prince Blahr was sat to his right, looking very bored with the proceedings, and the wizard Terrax next to Blahr. To the king's left sat King Vahen from the neighbouring kingdom of Han Chelan. Surrounding them were various dignities from both kingdoms. Vahen had brought a large retinue with him but not his queen which hadn't sat well with Caedmon. Caedmon absently thought that maybe Vahen was thinking of his feelings and felt uncomfortable with having his queen by his side when Caedmon's queen could not be.

Caedmon took a moment to surreptitiously glance at his son. He was now 23. Where had those years gone to? Caedmon now realised he was 53 and there wasn't a day that went by that he still didn't miss his queen. Advisors had argued that he should take a wife but the king was still grieving for Naoma. No woman would ever appeal to him again. He had his heir, his duty was done. Blahr was a good son, but he was also a good man. He had seen how his son had learned duty from him but also goodness and reliability from his bodyguard. James was a good and fair man and as the young prince had grown he had learnt a lot from the knight. Caedmon also knew his son had the makings of being a good king one day, he was fair and compassionate, another trait picked up from the knight, and he had a good heart. His only failing was that he was sensitive and deeply cared for the people of the kingdom. A trait, although worthy, could leave him open to taking on too much himself.

The meal was nearing its end and Blahr couldn't wait to leave. He hated these formal occasions but knew they were necessary. It was part and parcel of being a prince of the kingdom. Blahr much preferred to be out in the forest, riding his horse, James at his side of course, enjoying the peace and solitude that afforded. No one bowing or curtsying to him or expecting an answer to a question, or waiting on every word he said. In the forest surrounding Cascade Castle, his friend and bodyguard at his side, he could be just plain Blahr. Not a prince, not heir to the kingdom, just an average every day Cascadian.

James patrolled the area behind the top table like a caged cat. His senses watched and listened to everything going on in the banqueting room. The kingdoms of Cascadia and Han Chelan had been at peace for fifty years, so the threat to his prince, or his father, was slight. But there was one of King Vahen's men that James didn't like. They had clashed constantly since their arrival. Vulcan was one of the king's bodyguards and built like a mountain, he took every available opportunity to bait James with words, trying to goad him into losing his temper and fight him. Why James didn't know. Was he testing him, was it a clash of personalities or did Vulcan just like goading people? He was the prince's chief protector, although he would step in to defend his king if necessary, but Blahr would always be his priority as he had for these past 23 years.

James saw Vulcan looking at Blahr, a cold and calculating look. Instantly the knight was on alert. Vulcan must have sensed James' eyes upon him as he quickly looked away. But James couldn't forget it. He cast his senses out further, listening to what was going on in the castle. The kitchens were still busy; there was the usual movements throughout the castle but no threats. Yet James remained on edge.

The banquet continued until the two kings retired. Then the banquet began to break up. James relaxed a little when Vulcan and the Han Chelans left. Blahr noticed his friend was still on alert, even more so than normal.

"Are you alright, James?" Blahr enquired as they left the room.

"I'm fine," the knight replied automatically checking the corridor ahead of them for danger.

"You can relax, my friend. I am perfectly safe in my father's castle."

"If you hadn't noticed, my prince, there is a horde of people here from a neighbouring kingdom."

"They're harmless," the prince replied, then a thought came to him. "It's that Vulcan isn't it, he's got your goat. He's been riling you from the moment he got here. I could have a word with my father."

"No!" James replied emphatically, he could fight his own battles.

"I'm sorry," replied the prince knowing he had overstepped the mark with his proud protector. "I just don't like seeing you so unsettled."

"I'm always on edge, my prince; it goes with the job of babysitting you." Blahr grinned at that. "It's just; I don't know…an itch I can't scratch, I guess."

"They'll be going home in a few days."

"It can't come soon enough," James admitted as they approached the prince's chamber.

James had slept in Blahr's room until he was 11 and then the prince had put his foot down and the bodyguard had moved into a neighbouring chamber. Still close enough to be on hand to continue to provide protection, but far enough away to give the prince some privacy.

James entered Blahr's chamber first, skirting the room with his senses. Sensing no danger he allowed the prince to follow him inside.

Blahr started to remove his tunic, feeling tired he wanted to go straight to sleep.

"Goodnight, Blahr," James said allowing the formality of the prince's first name once they were in private.

"Night, James," Blahr replied yawning.

The knight moved to the door that separated his room from the prince's chamber. It had originally been just a wall, but the bodyguard had insisted on the doorway as soon as the prince had started to sleep on his own. James needed access to the prince at a moment's notice. The door was never locked, James had insisted on that; and had compromised in that he would knock if he ever needed re-admittance after leaving the room, unless there was an emergency.

Blahr sat on his bed and started to remove the rest of his clothing. There were times when he felt claustrophobic despite the castle's immense size. There wasn't much solitude or privacy for the heir to the kingdom, though his bodyguard gave him as much as he could. There were times when the young prince needed his own space, but the majority of the time he enjoyed being around James. The knight was more than his bodyguard; he was his closest friend as well. Blahr forgot sometimes that his friend was in his father's service and was above all his protector first. At times he thought he would have had quite a lonely life if not for his friend.

##########

Next morning Blahr rode through the forest with James but this time they were joined by King Caedmon, King Vahen and a retinue of six castle guards, plus six of Vahen's own guards of course. The wizard never joined them on any hunts. He confessed that he didn't like horses much and riding even less. They were out hunting the king's deer. They hadn't come across any of yet and Blahr wouldn't let his protector uses his senses to locate them. Part of the fun was riding through the forest trying to find the elusive animals.

James' nose switched and he looked about him.

"Your majesty," James called and the king reined in his horse.

"Yes, James, what is it?"

Everyone was looking at the knight, but he couldn't tell them he could smell blood nearby. No one besides the king, wizard and prince knew of James' gifts.

"I need to check my horse a moment," he replied and dismounted. He pretended to check his horse's hoof for stones. Every second scenting the air. The smell of blood was getting stronger but he realised it wasn't human blood, but that of an animals.

"My lord," one of the king's bodyguards suddenly shouted. Some of them had scouted ahead as they waited. Two of the men were half carrying, half dragging a man between them. The man was wearing little more than rags; he wore no shoes and looked thin and in need of a decent meal. His cheeks were hollow and there was a defeated and lacklustre look to his eyes.

Rafus, one of the king's guards, was dragging a dear behind his horse, an arrow protruding from its neck. Jim's enhanced eyesight saw where the arrow had penetrated the side and saw that it had been a clean kill. The stag had not suffered unduly.

"We found this man," Henrik another of the king's guards stated "butchering the dear."

The man glanced about in fear his eyes darting from horse to horse. He saw his king and immediately bowed and asked for mercy.

Caedmon glanced at the man. The penalty for poaching the king's dear was death. Yet the man looked like he needed the meat more than they did. But he also knew he was with a visiting dignitary and he needed to show strength and leadership; there was no space for mercy.

"In my kingdom if a man stole from his king, I would have that man hung," King Vahen spoke the words with contempt.

"Then it is a good job we are not in your kingdom!" Blahr retorted.

"Insolent child!" Vahen responded.

"Blahr! Silence!" the king ordered his son.

Blahr looked away chastised, but not repentant; his mouth set in a hard line. His gaze returned to the man. Why couldn't his father see by just looking at the man that he was desperate?

"My lord," Blahr asked his father. "May I speak to the man?"

Caedmon's anger relented when he saw the look on his son's face, the need in his eyes. Caedmon could never refuse his son. He wanted him to be a good ruler when it was his time and this could be a good life lesson for him. The king nodded his consent.

"What is your name?" Blahr asked gently.

"Garford," the man replied looking down at his feet. "My lord," he hastily added.

"Why did you kill the dear? You know poaching is an offence."

"My family is hungry," he replied looking up at Blahr earnestly. "A dear can feed them for weeks. My youngest daughter has a fever, she's only three. My wife thought some nice venison stew or broth would make her feel better again."

Blahr glanced at James who nodded imperceptibly that the man was telling the truth. Vahen noticed the subtle exchange between the men, noting it with intrigue.

"The simple matter of it," Vahen piped up, "is that the stag does not belong to you, you had no right to kill it, no matter what you needed it for."

The man looked down at his feet again, ashamed that he had been caught by his king and knew the other royal man was right. He had done wrong. Desperation had caused him to do it. He just hoped the king would see it like that, everyone knew the king was a good and just man.

"Garford," the king began.

"Yes, your majesty."

"King Vahen is right, it is stealing and that cannot be tolerated in my kingdom. There are ways and means to acquire food when you are in desperate need. No one is ever turned away from the castle that needs help. However, I do think death is a harsh punishment. However, punishment does need to be metered out," he added sadly, his voice thoughtful and compassionate.

Garford was thinking he was in for a whipping. He would take that pain any time for attempting to feed his family.

"Garford, are you right or left handed?" the king asked.

Garford looked up at his king in alarm.

"R-right handed," he stammered.

"Rafus," the king spoke to his head bodyguard. "Sever the man's left hand."

"Father, no, I protest!" Blahr shouted. "You can't."

"Blahr, you are young and as such do not understand fully yet the machinations of ruling a kingdom. The man's left hand is being severed; he will still have his dominant hand. It will be a lesson to him he will never forget. Perhaps in future he will go about honest work to attain food for his family," the king stated sternly, giving his son a hard look.

Blahr was outraged that his father was speaking in such a manner. Where was his compassion? Surely the poor man taking one dear from a ruler who had hundreds of them, and would not miss one, surely that could not be wrong.

"Blahr, when you are king you will understand that a ruler has to make many difficult choices. If we make exceptions for one, then all will take advantage. I could have the man executed for his crime, but I am being merciful in giving him his life."

"By removing his hand!" Blahr spat out; anger in every word. He didn't care that a visiting ruler was sat on a horse on the other side of his father listening to his insolence. "Father," Blahr tried to appeal to his king. "He knows he did wrong, perhaps a warning will be sufficient this time."

"You are compassionate, Blair, and that is an admirable and endearing quality you have always possessed. One day you will have to make these difficult decisions and then you will understand."

"But, father..."

"Enough, Blahr!" Caedmon replied looking furiously over at his son and silencing whatever words were on Blahr's lips. "I had decreed my judgement. Guard, carry out my orders."

"My lord," Rafus replied and turned to his fellow officers.

Garford was whimpering now, looking at each of the men on their horses, looking for help or sympathy.

"Father…"

James spurred his horse forward next to Blahr's and gave his friend a look to still his tongue.

"My lord, I think it is time to return to the castle," James said to his king.

"I believe you are right, Knight James," the king replied and turned to his friend but King Vahen was intently watching the sentence being carried out.

Blahr could see the bloodlust in Vahen's eyes and it sickened him. The prince turned his horse and started to ride away. James followed his prince immediately. They hadn't ridden far when a scream echoed round the forest. Blahr closed his eyes as he realised the man's hand had been severed and he'd been powerless to stop it. Blahr spurred his horse into a gallop and sped away from the scene, James following him closely behind and feeling intense sadness for his young charge.

#########

King Vahen watched fascinated as the hand was severed. It happened so quickly and the hand flew to the grass where it lay unmoving. He'd expected it to twitch or something, but disappointingly it just lay there still and motionless. Garford was whimpering and crying. Rafus and Henrik were doing what they could to staunch the flow of blood from the man's wrist and not cause him any further pain.

"Make sure he gets home," the king told Rafus who bowed and issued orders for the man to be taken care of it.

Caedmon turned his horse and started back towards the castle. Vahen reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sight of the severed hand and fell in beside his friend.

"I must apologise to you for your having to witness that, when today was supposed to have been such a good day. I also apologise for my wilful son," the king added.

"Blahr is young, he will learn. My own sons learned at a very young age what it is like to rule a kingdom. I never shied away from showing my children the harsher sides of ruling a kingdom."

"Maybe I was too soft on Blahr," Caedmon sighed. "When my wife died giving birth to Blahr, he became the centre of my universe. Perhaps I doted on him a little too much and gave him too much leeway. I hated it when he was hurting or in any pain. Maybe I shielded him too much. Perhaps it is time to be firmer with my son." Caedmon needed Vahen to have a good impression of his heir. Cascadia must never seem an easy kingdom to invade, its ruler weak or ill prepared to defend his land.

"My dear friend, Blahr is a good son and he will become a wise king, like his father."

"Thank you, old friend," Caedmon replied smiling and feeling a little reassured.

They started to ride back to the castle. But Caedmon was still feeling a little troubled by Blahr's reaction to the poacher. His son couldn't rule a kingdom if he took too much of it to heart. There were hard decisions to be made and sometimes you had to condemn a subject to death or sentence them to punishment; but then you had to move on or it could overwhelm you. You couldn't show weakness or emotions, your subjects looked up to you for guidance and leadership. It was all part of being head of state.

Caedmon feared his son was too soft and would not be able to handle the responsibility of ordering a man's death; or decree wisely when two parties came to you both aggrieved over something.

The king smiled at his friend and continued their conversation, but inside he couldn't help but doubt and fear for the future of his only son and the kingdom.

##########

James glanced over at his silent friend as they rode back to the castle. The knight could see he looked tense by the way he held his shoulders and his face looked sorrowful, as if he had the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders.

"The king did what he thought was right," James commented gently.

"Do you think he was right?" Blahr asked looking over at his friend and protector, but keeping his face neutral.

"It wasn't my decision to make," the knight countered.

"Why is everything so black and white?" Blahr asked frustrated. "The man made a mistake. He was only trying to feed his family. I can't see how one dear would make a difference to my father. Yet it would have made a big difference to a man's hungry family. I don't understand."

"I guess it's the principle of the thing," James replied hesitantly. "It was not his dear to take. If he had gone to the king, he would have helped him feed his family. But I guess that is also a hard thing to do for a proud man."

"Do you think that was why the man took the stag and not tried to seek help because of his pride?"

"Men have done worse for far less," James replied.

Blahr was thoughtful for a few more minutes as the horses continued to pick their way along the dirt track through the forest.

"James, will you do something for me?"

"Of course, my prince."

"Can you find where the man lives and make sure he and his family are alright?"

James knew the compassionate side of the prince would not rest until he knew the man was alright.

"Of course I will, Blahr."

James knew just the man to send, one of the king's trusted guards, Rafus. He was a rogue and a little rough round the edges, but he was a dependable man and would be discreet.

"Thank you."

Blahr felt a little better at that. Judging by the man's appearance he came from the poorer part of the nearby village of Cascade. The prince knew it wouldn't be seemly for him to be riding round the village asking for Garford, but it didn't matter who checked on the man and his family as long as someone did.

They continued the ride back to the castle in companionable silence. James could tell that his friend was still troubled by the incident but by being proactive he had helped alleviate some of the helplessness he felt. James worried about his sensitive prince sometimes. He was so like his father in many ways but so different in others. James had not known the king personally before he had been summoned and he had pledged his oath to protect his son. James absently touched the material of his tunic where the brand still resided on his arm. Perhaps Caedmon had been sensitive like Blahr was, maybe duty and being king forced you to do your duty and what was necessary, no matter the personal cost. The knight hoped Caedmon continued to live a full and long life so that his son had many years to get used to the idea of being king.

Cascade Castle rose ahead of them out of the forest. It lay on top of a granite outcropping, the high granite walls of the castle foreboding to some but welcoming to others. James had always found the castle his home but Blahr sometimes thought the castle his prison. He rarely had any privacy and anyone who he met along its corridors always bowed or curtseyed to him. There were times when he felt like wishing to be a commoner so he could be anonymous and not have to acknowledge everyone with a gracious nod or a wave when he didn't feel like that inside. But Blahr had long ago accepted his fate and silently continued to ride home knowing it was his duty.

##########

That evening the king held an informal meal for his friend, King Vahen. This time there were only a handful of people present from both kingdoms. They took their places at the top table and the visiting king regaled anyone who would listen to the incident with the poacher. His descriptions of the poor man's hand lying on the ground nauseated the prince.

"Father," Blahr whispered to his father. "May I be excused?"

It was unusual for a hosting member to retire before their guests did.

"Are you alright, son?"

"Yes…I'm just tired, Father."

Blahr did look tired the king could see that.

"Alright, Blahr."

"Goodnight, Father, King Vahen."

Both men wished the prince a good evening and Blahr walked away, James a step behind him. Vahen watched the young prince leaving with a slight upturn of his top lip. The prince was definitely the weak link in the kingdom. When his own two sons had been nine and eleven, he had had them, not only watching executions, but giving the orders for the sentences to be carried out. By the time they were grown they had commuted some of the sentences themselves. His children were tough and strong, ready to lead their people no matter what the kingdom asked of them. This kingdom was weak, Blahr was soft and Caedmon doted too much on his weak child. Vahen was glad Blahr was not his son and that his own sons had turned out so well.

##########

Blahr entered his chamber and flung himself on his bed. James closed the door and regarded his friend lying on his back, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, my prince?"

"Yeah fine, James, just tired."

"It's still early."

"I just feel sad for that poor man." Blahr confessed. "The way Vahen was carrying on, he just…well it was wrong."

"I understand."

"I'd like to be alone."

"Of course, my prince."

James left his charge to rest. Maybe he would feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep.

James patrolled the castle, one ear kept on Blahr's room, but all was quiet. The meal was still going on and a handful of the king's guards patrolled the corridors. James spoke to Rafus and Henrik, two of the king's most trusted guards, and learned that all was quiet.

Later James returned to his room. Blahr's room was still quiet. To reassure himself that Blahr was okay, James listened for the prince's heartbeat. Alarmed when he couldn't hear it, James charged into the room. The first thing he noticed was the open window, the next the rope leading from the bedstead and through the open window. James crossed to the window and looked down the one storey to the ground floor.

"The little…." James began but didn't finish the sentence. He knew where the little trouble maker had gone to.

##########

James walked through the tavern's door. He had to pull his senses back as the smoky interior irritated his eyes. The tavern sat alone by the side of one of the main roads in and around the Cascade area; where many travellers spent the night on their journeys for the chance of a hot meal and a bed for the night. Blahr was well known here, it was the place he came to when he needed to escape his life of duty and just be someone unknown and normal for a few hours.

The owner and his barmaids kept an eye on the prince whenever he was in the establishment. James gave them a hefty purse regularly to keep their lips sealed that the prince even visited the place.

James saw Blahr sitting in a corner, a busty barmaid on his lap. Blahr was nuzzling her neck and the barmaid was giggling.

"Time to come home, my prince," James said as he approached the table.

The barmaid looked at James in alarm until she recognised the knight.

"Evening, Knight James," she giggled.

"Evening, Dori."

"Jamesh, I don't want…want to goesh home. Barkeep a friend for my drinsh, I mean a drinsh…"

"Blahr, you're drunk." James stated, placing his hands on his hips and looking at his charge sternly. He reeked of alcohol and the barmaid's perfume clung to his clothes.

"I know," Blair giggled.

"If you'll permit me, Dori," James indicated for the barmaid to stand up, which she did reluctantly. She had hoped to have a tumble with the prince before the night was out, even though the young prince might not remember it in the morning. She knew she would have.

Then James helped his friend stand. Blahr wobbled on his feet and then staggered with James to the door. James nodded to the barman, for his continued silence, as they left the tavern.

James soon found Blahr's horse and draped the prince over his saddle. It was an undignified way for a prince to travel, but he didn't think he was sober enough to sit upright.

Using his senses James determined the quickest way back to the castle through the dark forest. The king had bestowed these amazing abilities on him to protect the prince, ironically he thought that it wasn't to protect him from the dangers of a drunken binge. Oh well, whatever worked.

It was late when they reached the castle. They had gotten over the drawbridge, the guards averting their eyes from the sight of their prince and heir draped over the saddle of his horse, talking none stop to his horse's feet. James had to wake the stable lad to care for their horses. Blahr was talking to the other horses at this point.

Trying to walk an inebriated Blahr to his room would have taken forever. At this time of night the castle was quiet, so James guided his friend over his shoulder and carried him to his room. Blahr was muttering something incoherent as they moved. James just nodded his head nonchalantly at any guards they encountered along the way, as if it was an everyday occurrence that the heir to the kingdom would be draped over the shoulder of his protector, and kept walking.

Gently he lowered his prince onto his bed. At least Blahr had stopped talking now. James moved to the windows and drew the curtains. As he did so he could see some lights in the forest in the valley below the castle. They looked to be at least some six or seven leagues away. There was a cluster of lights which looked like small bonfires. Even with his enhanced eyesight the knight couldn't see what they were, but James was curious about them.

Now Blahr started giggling uncontrollably from his supine position on the bed, so James pushed aside thoughts of the distant lights, drew the curtains and then returned to his charge. Though Blahr was unco-operative, the knight managed to get the prince undressed and under the covers. Blahr was already half asleep. James took a moment to look at his charge's face. The young prince had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The knight wondered what gods had deemed that Blahr be born a prince. He was too sensitive and gentle to have the welfare of a kingdom on his shoulders one day. James silently vowed to help and prepare his friend anyway he could for the day when he became king. He knew Blahr had the makings of being a good king; he just had to guide his conscience into letting him be one.

James left Blahr to sleep off his drunkness and retired to his own chamber.

##########

James entered Blahr's bedroom and walked over to the curtains. He pulled the velvet covers aside and the room flooded with light. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining in and the knight could feel the warmth of the new day through the window. He turned to look at the bed. There was an unmoving mound under the covers.

"Morning, my prince, it is a glorious day."

"Go away, James," the mound said. "I'm not feeling very well this morning."

"That's because you have a hangover, my prince."

The covers moved and Blahr's face appeared amongst the rumpled covers. His eyes squinted in the harsh light cascading into his room.

"I went to the tavern didn't I?" the prince replied.

"You did," the knight said trying not to smile.

"I feel like I'm already dead. My body just doesn't know it yet."

"Here drink this, the Wizard Terrax swears by it," James said as he walked over to the bed.

"What's in it?"

"You probably don't want to know."

Blahr sat up and took the proffered mug. He looked inside and saw a slightly greeny yellow liquid. The prince took a sniff and his stomach threatened to rebel. He rejected the mug.

"I think I'd rather keep the hangover."

"As you wish, my prince. By the way, your father wishes to speak to you when you are feeling up to it."

James tried to retake the mug but the prince held onto it. Raising it to his lips the young prince downed the concoction in one go. It tasted as fowl as it looked. It threatened to make a reappearance for a few moments but then settled.

"Where is my father?" Blair asked and still grimacing from the taste of the wizard's hangover cure.

"Eating breakfast in his suite."

"I won't disturb him," Blahr said and then lay back. He had a huge headache, his head was threatening to cleave in two.

"Is he angry with me?" the prince asked in a quiet voice.

"No, a little disappointed maybe."

"The way I reacted over that poacher?"

"No, he understands your compassionate nature. The fact that you took your anger out in a common tavern and at the bottom of a mug of ale."

"He knows I went to the tavern?"

"We were witnessed by numerous guards upon our return."

"I've been going to that tavern for years," Blahr replied.

"He knows that. It's just your timing this time and the fact that you don't normally get drunk out of your mind. Blahr, your father loves you very much. He has ruled this kingdom since before you were born. I think he wonders sometimes if it might be too much of a burden for you."

"Do you think that?" Blahr asked, almost afraid to hear what his protector replied.

"No, I think you will be the best king this kingdom have ever had. I just think sometimes you don't think you are worthy of it. My prince, it is your birthright."

"I understand," Blahr replied. "You want me to grow up don't you and start taking things more responsibly. I understand that, James, I do, but when I hear men like that Vahen speaking about other people like they are worthless, it just makes my blood boil. We are all the same inside; we are just men, no more no less. Yet because he is a king he thinks he is better than everyone else."

"That, my prince, is why you will make a great king. You understand people."

Blahr couldn't help but smile at his guardian's logic. Whatever Terrax had put in that brew was definitely working, the prince was beginning to feel a little better already.

"James, would you tell Ted and Coln that I'd like a hot bath. I smell like the tavern."

Ted and Coln were castle employees who were on hand to see to the prince's needs and they would see that hot water was boiled and brought up to a nearby bathing room for the prince.

"Already seen to, my prince," then James stopped and listened for a moment. "It sounds like your bath is ready as we speak."

"James, what would I do without you?" Blahr responded and threw back the covers.

"You would do just fine, my prince," James replied softly. He picked some clean clothes for his charge and followed him to the bathing room.

########

After a light breakfast, Blahr knocked on the door to his father's study. Upon entering he found his father poring over a large pile of scrolls on his desk; forever doing his duty of keeping the kingdom and castle running smoothly.

"Morning, Father," Blahr greeted cheerfully, trying to gauge his father's mood.

"Ah, there you are, Blahr. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Father," Blahr replied feeling a little embarrassed about his hangover. "James said you wanted to see me. What about?"

"Nothing important, I just wanted to spend a little time with my son."

"I wish we could spend more time together."

"I know, but ruling a kingdom is a full time occupation and then some," Caedmon replied truthfully and then smiled. "Come; give your old man a hug."

It was rare that father and son could show affection to each other. In public they always had to show an air of aloofness, but when they were alone they could dispense with etiquette and be father and son for a few precious minutes.

"What are your plans for today?" the king asked after he had released his son.

"James and I have sword practice this morning. Then we are going for a ride. James thought he saw several lights in the forests north of the castle last night; it's probably just some hunters or travellers, but you know James."

"Sounds like you have a full day. Tonight is the final banquet for Vahen. He returns home tomorrow."

"Father, I know King Vahen is your friend but…"

"You don't like him."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so obvious."

"Don't be sorry, my son, I don't particularly like him either."

"What?!" Blahr was incredulous. "But he's your good friend."

"Blahr, you have a lot to learn about ruling a kingdom."

"So it seems," the prince managed to utter.

"Our kingdoms have been at peace for fifty years. If that means I have to be nice and hospitable to a neighbouring king, be his friend and laugh at his jokes, then for my kingdom I can do that."

Blahr was remembering what he had told his protector earlier about growing up, seems he still had a lot of that to do. He wondered if he would ever truly understand the machinations of ruling a kingdom.

"I understand, Father," Blahr replied deep in thought.

"I thought you would," the king said as he smiled proudly at his son.

##########

Blahr and James were sparring on the jousting field behind the castle. James had tutored Blahr in sword fighting since the prince had first been able to hold a sword. James himself had been tutored when he was growing up by a master swordsman employed by his wealthy father. By the time he had entered the army he had been a proficient swordsman. Blahr's diligence with the sword had paid off and the pupil was now equal to the master. Their sparring could go on for lengthy periods, neither finding an opening the other could exploit.

Blahr and James had exchanged blows with their wooden and lightweight sparring swords that didn't have any edges, though a nasty whack could leave a bruise behind. Blahr was still not feeling a hundred per cent and his hangover, though nearly gone, was still making his head feel a little woolly.

"James, do you know how that man Garford fares?"

"Rafus took him home at the king's request and later went back to check on him. Seems the king had had the same idea and sent his wizard along to do any healing that was required." Blahr listened to that and his heart lightened. He should have known that even though his father had to order the sentence; he still cared to make sure the man was alright. "Terrax couldn't give the man his hand back but he made sure there was no infection and the wound is now healed."

The knight and prince exchanged another round of blows. When they backed off again to circle each other, James continued.

"Rafus told me that he has a cousin who is a messenger. When the man is able to work again he thinks he can get him a job. It doesn't take two hands to carry a message."

"That's good," Blahr replied grateful that the man would soon be on his feet again and be able to provide for his family legitimately. Blahr made a mental note to thank Rafus later.

As James and Blahr circled each other, the knight could see one of Vahen's men approaching. With disgust he saw that it was Vulcan. The first Blahr knew of his approach was when the man started laughing.

"In Han Chelan we use real swords when we spar. We use every opportunity to make every fight seem as real as possible," Vulcan replied proudly.

"In Cascadia we prefer a soldier to live and fight another day," James retorted.

"In Han Chelan the weak soldiers who are killed are replaced by stronger ones."

"You can't have many soldiers left then," the knight replied sweetly and turned away, his back now Vulcan. But he could feel Vulcan's eyes boring into him.

Blahr rolled his eyes, just what he needed two posturing warriors.

"My knight and I were just about to finish our session," Blahr said calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Such a pity," Vulcan replied his dark brown eyes glittering dangerously. "I was looking forward to besting a _girl_ like you."

Even though his back was to the warrior, James knew the jibe was meant for him.

Blahr groaned. That was one thing you never did to a proud warrior like James - insult him. James stiffened. He was aware that everyone in the practice yard had stopped what they were doing and were now listening to the exchange between the two men.

Blahr looked at his guardian. James had a dangerous half smile on his lips. _This did not look good_, Blahr thought as the knight turned to look the visiting warrior in the eye.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"No chance of that, sport," Vulcan replied unctuously and reaching for the sword at his waist.

James looked for his sword lying at the side of the practice area, where he had left it as he and Blahr practiced with their wooden counterparts.

"If you are going to do this, practice swords only!" Blahr shouted. James and Vulcan looked at the young prince. "That is my command." Blair said firmly to his protector and then turned his attention towards Vulcan. "Do not forget you are a visitor in my kingdom."

The large foreign soldier dipped his head at the prince. "As you wish, Prince Blahr," he replied though he sounded like he was chewing a wasp at the same time, the words were so difficult for him to acknowledge.

With wooden swords in hand and a large group of onlookers watching them, James and Vulcan started to circle each other, sizing each other up. Vulcan was left handed and with him holding his sword the same side as his opponent was a little off putting for some opponents. Suddenly Vulcan lunged at James and only James' superior reflexes allowed him to deflect the blows. He was on the offensive as Vulcan harried and slashed at him relentlessly. He was obviously a warrior who liked to attack and beat his opponent quickly, and didn't like a prolonged battle. James knew then he would win. He could easily defend himself until the large warrior was tired and he would then be able to defeat him off easily.

James used all his concentration to defend the savage blows; his wooden sword was ringing with every blow, the vibrations going up into his hand and wrist. James was able to get in a few attacking blows but the visiting warrior was able to parry them. James had to concede the man was good, a little over confident but he could afford to be with his bulk and skill, most opponents he could probably beat easily. But James wasn't any opponent.

James saw his moment; he managed to disarm the warrior, his sword flying in the air which James then deftly caught. Vulcan was astonished for a few seconds, unsure what had happened. Then he saw the smile on James' face and the fact that he now had two swords in his hand. The surrounding crowd cheered James on. Vulcan's face turned to rage and he reached for a knife concealed in his boot.

Blahr saw the move and raised his sword, which he had reclaimed when the match had begun.

"I do not think bad sportsmanship is any better thought of in your country than it is in mine," the young prince said calmly but emphatically.

"Forgive me," the big warrior replied and raising his hand again without his knife. "That was a good match, Knight James." Vulcan grudgingly admitted. "You will have to show me that move some day," the warrior added trying to deflect his earlier show of poor sportsmanship.

"That's one move I haven't even shown my apprentice," James replied and smiling broadly.

With a final nod at the prince, the Han Chelan warrior stalked away. When he had gone Blahr turned to his guardian.

"Are you alright, James?"

"Fine, my prince," James replied.

"So, James," the prince said earnestly. "Why haven't you shown me that move?"

"Because I just made it up," the knight replied laughing.

Blahr started laughing too and shook his head. His protector was always resourceful and full of surprises. They had finished for the day and started their walk back into the castle to wash and change their clothes. James could see Vulcan talking to two of his fellow warriors, he focused his hearing on what they were saying, but it was just idle chatter.

James had a feeling that one day he and Vulcan would come to blows again, but this time, Blahr wouldn't be there to stop them. It would be a fight to the death. James knew he was a master swordsman, but Vulcan was good too; and who knew what the outcome might be. James brushed aside thoughts of inconsequential things; he was probably just being melodramatic. Instead James concentrated his attention back on what was really important, protecting and serving his prince.

Later they went for a ride. James wanted to check the area around the location of where he had seen those lights the previous night. They soon found the area thanks to James' acute sense of smell. James could smell the residual odour of the camp fires in the air. He followed the faint traces until they came to a clearing where there was evidence of a camp. There were the remains of several fires. The ash was now hours' cold but there was clear evidence of camp activity. James heightened senses could detect where men had slept on the ground, and where grass had not sprung back completely. Horses had been picketed and piles of manure littered the ground beyond the camp.

"These were the lights you saw last night," Blahr stated as he gazed at the ashes and James nodded. "How many do you think camped here?" Blahr asked.

"Twenty, possibly thirty."

"Who do you think they were?"

"I'm not sure," the knight replied. "It could have been gypsies but there are no wagon tracks. None of our men were out last night; everyone is at the castle with the visiting king. It could have just been a family or a group of travellers passing through."

"A large group," Blahr replied thoughtfully.

It was unusual but not unknown. Whoever they were they had now moved on. It was getting late and it was time to return to the castle for the visiting king's final banquet.

#########

The final banquet was in full swing. Everyone had eaten their fill and now it was time for the speeches. King Caedmon was giving his speech.

"Sadly, it is time for my friend King Vahen to return to his own kingdom tomorrow. It is hoped that the king is able to visit us again and soon."

James was patrolling the area behind the top table where his prince and king sat with the visiting dignitaries. James was listening to his king but he was also listening beyond the room to the machinations of the castle. He knew the everyday sounds of the castle; the kitchen staff at work, the other castle workers; they all had a pattern and a sound that he knew well. But now he was hearing something else, something that didn't belong. He quickly despatched Henrik, one of the king's guards to check it out. Henrik was from a country far to the north but he had been in the service to the king a long time. There was no loyal a man in his adopted country, so James has no compunction about despatching the man to be his eyes and ears.

A few minutes later and Henrik rushed back into a banqueting room. He whispered to James who immediately grabbed his sword. Blahr had been surreptitiously watching James conspiring with Henrik, the guard leaving the room and quickly returning. His gait was agitated and urgent. The young prince saw his protector's actions and immediately detected that something was wrong and stood up. The king stopped his speech on seeing his son rise. Blahr would not interrupt him unless there was a good reason.

Caedmon could see Blahr looking towards James.

"James, what's going on?" the king asked.

"My lord, some of King Vahen's men have stormed the castle." He could now hear the sounds of sword upon sword in the castle. The king's guards were already engaging the invaders.

"What do you mean stormed, James? Vahen has a retinue of men with him."

"No, I mean the extra men from Han Chelan have been let purposely into the castle."

Now James knew what the campsite had meant, extra men of Vahen's waiting for the signal to invade the castle.

"What is the meaning of this, Vahen?" the king demanded.

Vahen didn't have time to speak; the main doors to the banqueting room opened and armed men suddenly rushed inside. They were wearing the purple and black livery of Han Chelan. Their swords were drawn and they immediately started to attack and kill the people inside the banqueting room. The room filled with screams as civilians, who had gone to the banquet to eat and enjoy conversation, were suddenly fighting for their lives. The king's men sprung into action to defend their kinsmen. The frantic sounds of battle reverberated round the room.

Rafus and Henrik moved to protect their king as James moved to Blahr's side, handing his prince his sword that he had brought to the banquet. James had not trusted the visiting king, his natural instincts to protect his prince didn't allow for him to trust easily. Vahen had moved to the side and was flanked by a retinue of his bodyguards.

Blahr started to move towards the visiting king wanting to run him through with his sword now that he gripped its familiar weight in his hands, but James stopped him.

"No, my prince, wait for them to come to us."

Jim didn't want his prince endangered unnecessarily, that was what the king had guards for.

The sounds of battle reverberated round the room. James looked at the king who nodded at his son's protector, as something unspoken passed between them.

"Wizard, the Rainbow Spell now!" the king commanded.

"Yes, sire," Terrax replied. He had been using his magic to disable any of Vahen's men he could without injuring any of his own people.

The king looked at his son for a moment as the wizard began his spell. Then a shimmering light began to form around Blahr and James.

"What's going on?" Blahr asked as he noticed the light. "Father?" Blahr looked over at his father.

"I love you, son," Caedmon replied, love and pride in his eyes and in his voice.

Then Vahen's men breached the king's last line of defence, H and Rafus fought valiantly, shielding their king and matching every sword strike of Vahen's men. But even their fighting abilities were no match for the overwhelming numbers of the visiting king's men. H and Rafus were defeated and the aggressors swarmed towards Caedmon and Terrax.

"Father!" Blahr screamed and took a step forward to protect his father, but James grabbed his prince and held on to him.

"James, let me go!" Blahr screamed. "I command you, let me go!"

"I can't, my prince," the knight responded holding on tighter to his prince, even as the prince struggled even harder to get loose and aid his father. "I'm sorry, Blahr," James whispered to his friend.

A humming assaulted James' sensitive ears, as Terrax's spell built up to its completion. The last things James and Blahr saw was the wizard cry out as a sword penetrated his body and the light around them wobbled and shimmered for a moment. Then Blahr stopped all struggles as he saw his father fall, disappearing beneath a group of four of Vahen's men as they overwhelmed him.

Then they were both totally enshrouded by the white light, and the horrific scene unfolding in the castle vanished before them.

##########

End Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and e-mails. Here is the next instalment. I will definitely finish this story, I may not be able to update it as often as I like to, but I will definitely continue to write it. I have already started part 3. I hope you enjoy this next part of Knight James and Prince Blahr's story.

**PART 2**

The light faded and Blahr and James materialised in a field. The knight released his prince who sank to his knees. Blahr couldn't hold back the tears for his father. James left his friend to his grief for a moment as he checked their perimeter with his senses. There was nothing living for some distance. It was dark and peaceful.

James didn't say anything to the prince but before everything had faded he had heard Vahen laugh and then boldly say.

"Finally, Cascadia is mine."

The thought left James with a feeling of dread. Cascadia was now in Vahen's hands.

"My father!" Blahr cried. "How could you let this happen?" Blahr accused angrily, his tears turning to anger.

"Because of this," James replied and showed his prince the twenty-three year old brand on his arm. "When you were only a few days old your father had the wizard prepare a spell that would transport you away from the castle to safety should you ever be in danger. I was to accompany you to safeguard you."

"That was when I was a baby. I'm a grown man now; I should be back there defending my king, my people."

"Blahr, you know I am loyal to you. I would die for you. But I also swore allegiance to your father first that I would protect you for as long as I lived. I took that vow seriously, I still do. My king gave me an order that day to protect you and that is what I have always done. What I will continue to do for as long as this body draws breath. You would have died too if you had stayed."

"Do you think my father is dead?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," James replied truthfully.

"I can't believe that snake Vahen is behind this. He pretended to be my father's friend and all the while he was planning a coup. Damn him! We have to get back to the castle. What if my father is…" and Blahr couldn't finish the sentence. He could vividly see his father fall to the ground.

"Don't think about that just now. There was a second plan after the Rainbow Spell was completed. We were to wait for the wizard to come for us when it was safe. Only…"

"Only what?"

"I think the spell has gone a bit awry."

"Awry?" Blahr wasn't liking the sound of this. "James?"

"We were supposed to materialise at a cave a few miles north of the castle where provisions have been stored ready, all these years, for such an occurrence." James closed his eyes for a moment. " I saw Terrax get run through with a sword. Performing the spell he didn't have time to protect himself. I don't think he's coming for us. We're on our own."

"Wonderful," Blahr replied standing up and brushing away his tears. Now the initial shock of the events of the castle were wearing off, anger was replacing the grief and the prince knew he needed to return to the castle as soon as possible. Blahr glanced round at the darkness surrounding them. "So, where are we?"

"I have no idea," James replied. "We need to wait until morning so we can check our position."

"Anything could have happened to my father and the people at the castle by then."

"Blahr, there's nothing else we can do."

James cast his senses out but there was still nothing and no one around them.

"We need to wait until daybreak, my prince."

"Daybreak!" Blahr shouted, "but..." his choler was gone, he knew his friend was right, he had protected him all these years unerringly. They dug in and settled in for the night. The sat with a large oak tree to their backs.

"Get some sleep, Blahr, we'll start back home at dawn."

Blahr nodded but wasn't sure he would be able to sleep. He couldn't get the scene at the banqueting hall out of his head: His father falling; falling beneath a wave of enemy soldiers. Blahr thought that scene would haunt his nightmares forever.

James catnapped all night, waking often, too concerned to protect his prince in an unknown situation to rest fitfully. Blahr was restless all night, reliving the terrible scene over and over in his sleep. Not just his father, but good men like Henrik and Rafus, men he had known most of his life, falling to the sword.

Morning came, offering a golden splendour of colour on the eastern horizon. As soon as the night had given way to the day, James stood up with a silent groan. He hadn't slept on a hard surface since his time in the army. He had been in teens then and he reasoned he was getting too old for this now. Then he glanced at the sleeping form of the heir to the kingdom and he knew why he did this.

The knight was checking their perimeter with his senses. All was quiet. Birds chorused the new day and it was already warming up. Jim looked down at his change who was still moving restlessly. The more sleep he got the better. Who knew where they were and how to even get home. Even if they did make it back to the castle, what would they find? The castle sacked, its inhabitants dead or enslaved to a new king? James knew it would be different to the life they knew whatever they found.

James gently shook Blahr's shoulder.

"Wake up, my prince, we need to move."

Blahr stirred and then shot up into a sitting position.

"James, I had the most terrible dr..." but then the prince realised where he was and that it wasn't a dream but all too real. Blahr's shoulders slumped and he felt such terrible desolation nearly overwhelm him.

James allowed Blahr a moment's grief and sadness but then he told him they had to move. The knight knew the prince would do what he was told. The prince might technically be his superior, but in all things security and military, Blahr always deferred to his judgement.

Blahr was still understandably in shock from the previous night's events. James understood that, but he also knew he needed Blahr fully functioning and alert. Anything or anyone could be in the surrounding woods, it would needs both of them to get them out of the situation they found themselves in.

James craned his enhanced hearing and could hear a small stream nearby.

"Come, my prince," James said and proffered his arm. Blahr grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "There's a stream nearby."

The stream in question was a gurgling little brook that twisted between slightly higher moss encrusted banks.

James put his hand in the water and raised a palm full of water. He sniffed it and then dipped a finger in from his free hand and tasted it. There was a slight mineral taste but he could detect nothing in the water that could be harmful.

"It's safe to drink," he told his charge as he put both his hands in the water and raised a palmful of water to his lips, his eyes never leaving their surroundings. The water was cold and refreshing. After a few moments ne noticed Blahr was not drinking.

"Blahr, you need to drink."

"Huh," the prince replied still looking dazed and shocked.

"Drink," James reiterated gently.

The prince nodded and then began to drink. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was until the cold water was sliding down his throat.

James watched his charge with concern, it was understandable that Blahr was still a little dazed from the events of the previous night, but at the same time he had to snap out of it. They both needed their wits about them if they were going to survive.

James splashed water on his face and then glanced around them. They were surrounded by trees in all directions. They had to choose a direction to go in. Judging by the location of the sun and where it rose at Cascade Castle, the knight had a hunch that home was to their south. Could he risk everything on a hunch?

The other problem was food. James had been taught how to fend for himself during his time in the army in case there was ever a time he was separated from his men. He had taught Blahr certain things from when he had been a young child, the dangers of touching insects that could sting, not to eat berries that were poisonous. That had been out of necessity to keep his prince from harm; but this was now about survival.

Their thirsts slaked they set off to the south. James checked their surroundings constantly as they walked, partly to detect any danger but also to keep on alert for anything edible. James took the lead with Blahr a step behind him. The young prince was silent the whole morning.

"Blahr, are you alright?" James asked trying to be considerate to what his prince was going through.

"I don't know, James, I can't get the picture of my father falling beneath Vahen's men. I should have... should have..." Blahr looked away angrily.

"You blame me don't you for your father's death?"

"Don't say that!" Blahr snapped, his eyes full of anger whipped back to his protector. "He's not dead. He can't be dead."

"It's alright to feel the anger, Blahr, use it to fight back. We will do everything we can to get the kingdom back from Vahen's clutches."

Blahr hadn't thought of that, all he had been able to see was his father's form vanishing beneath warriors with swords, and how powerless he had been to do anything to stop it. Blahr pushed the terrible scene away. Of course Vahen had wanted Cascadia. Cascadia was a rich country, fertile with extensive woodland and good mineral deposits. Blahr wanted Vahen to die, like his father had, by the sword, his sword. A steely resolve crept into Blahr's eyes. James was right he needed to direct the anger and pain of loss. He knew he had to admit that his father was probably dead, his father was unarmed, his wizard procuring the spell that had saved his and James' lives, unable to help him. Reality began to sink in, as much as he wanted it not to be, his father, his king, was dead. Vahen had no right to be king of Cascadia. He was Caedmon's heir, the throne was rightly his. But more than that, the people of Cascadia deserved a better king than Vahen.

They had to return to Cascade Castle and free the people of Cascadia.

Blahr needed James for that.

"Well, my friend, we need to return home as soon as possible. Use your senses to help us get home as quickly as we can."

James smiled at his prince and nodded. There was determination in his charge, the shock had been replaced by resolve and purpose; that he could use. With renewed purpose they set off.

##########

They walked for most of the day steadily going uphill. Trees continued to surround them and not giving away any landmarks so they could assess their position. They encountered no people but James heard the occasional dear or rabbit in the undergrowth. Late afternoon they came to an escarpment, with a sheer drop in front of them. The floor at the base of the sheer drop was of interminable distance but James estimated it to be at least five hundred feet straight down. The cliff was steep and precipitous and they would be unable to climb down. The vista before them was magnificent, verdant forest lined the floor with a large river meandering through it. The sun glinted off the surface of the river. To the right was a large lake. James studied the shape of the lake. It was elliptical and extremely long, going off into the distance. James also recognised the lake.

"James, do you know where we are?" Blahr asked.

The knight was silent as he calculated the connotations of where they were in relation to home.

"Do you recognise the lake?" Blahr asked more firmly and again James remained silent.

It wasn't very often that Blahr pulled rank on his protector but his patience was wearing thin and he needed answers.

"James!"

"It's called Jasmin Lake," James eventually replied. "When I was in the army part of our training involved geography. We had to memorise all the kingdom's landmarks. Jasmine Lake is very unique in its shape, I would recognise it anywhere. We are a very long way from home, my prince. At least 200 leagues."

"200 leagues," Blahr whispered to himself. That was a very long way. Blahr had never been so far from home. Cascadia seemed almost unattainable. Would he ever see his home again? Blahr thought.

"So far," Blahr stated despondently. He had thought that they would only be a few leagues from the castle not hundreds. Blahr would not be defeated. "James, you know this land. We need to get home as quickly as possible. How can we achieve this?"

James was thinking. The trek would be arduous. Was the prince up to it? He had to be. They needed to find the quickest and easiest way. Would Blahr be recognised for the prince he was? News of the coup would soon spread throughout the kingdom. There would be unrest as some opposed the new regime. Should they avoid people at all cost? They needed horses otherwise it would take them a lot longer to reach Cascade Castle, but the problem was academic anyway as they had no money to purchase them. James did ponder for a moment if he should risk stealing them. Garford, the poacher, had had his hand removed for killing one of the king's deer. Horse thieves were unceremoniously hung. Was it worth the risk? He couldn't afford to leave his prince alone. Blahr was an excellent swordsman and could protect himself; but he was one man and Vahen's men might be looking for him. Vahen's army would have seen them disappear and would have searched the castle for them. They would be on alert as Vahen would expect Blahr to respond to the overthrow of his father and kingdom. James decided to take it one problem at a time. They had to circumvent the escarpment first.

James did keep one thought to himself; with the king more than likely dead and Blahr, the only heir missing, and the kingdom now in enemy hands. Maybe it was best for them to hide and go into exile, somewhere where Blahr wasn't known. The prince would be safe then. But James knew Blahr wouldn't go for it. He would want to avenge his father and also he had always had a sense of devotion and service to the people. He wouldn't abandon them now and leave them to be subjected to Vahen's reign.

hey followed the edge of the escarpment to the east for the rest of the day looking for a way down. James foraged as they moved. He'd picked edible berries, which they'd eaten on the move, but now it was nearing sunset and James decided to stop for the night. Blahr wanted to keep moving, each step taking them closer to home; but the knight pointed out how long their journey was and that they both needed rest and food or they wouldn't make it at all.

So far they had encountered no people and any animals that James heard steered well clear of them, so they were not used to people. The knight reasoned they were in a pretty remote part of Cascadia.

So far the weather had held, all they needed was for it to rain. The land began to descend and James steered them away from the escarpment and made for a river he had heard to their right. This was a fast moving watercourse, with white water foaming over unseen rocks below the surface. They left the escarpment behind them and then followed the river downstream to an area where it widened and was shallow and calmer near the bank.

"My prince, would you collect some fire wood, but watch out for snakes and spiders."

Blahr rolled his eyes at his protector who was constantly looking out for him.

"What are you going to be doing?" Blahr asked.

"Scaring us up some dinner," the knight replied cheerfully.

"I'm not eating grubs or worms, I remember you telling me of your army survival training."

"Grubs and worms are very nutritional."

"But disgusting," the prince retorted. "So what are we going to eat?"

"Fish," James replied with a grin.

"I seem to have left my fishing pole at home," the prince replied not a little sarcastically.

"Who needs a fishing pole," James replied grinning even more.

James could be insufferable at time, Blahr thought as he watched his protector remove his boots and socks and roll up his trouser legs. Then he drew his sword and waded into the shallow river.

Blahr watched the knight for a few moments and then went about gathering some firewood, mindful, as his protector had expressed, about the poisonous spiders and snakes that were indigenous to Cascadia.

Blahr gathered an armful of dead branches and then returned to the river. James was still in the water, he was knee deep in the water, and was bent over and intently watching the water. The prince knew he was using the enhanced sight his father had gifted to him. Thoughts of his father made Blahr sad for a moment and he felt his loss acutely but accepting he was gone had helped heal a little of his pain. There wasn't any sign of any fish yet Blahr realised wryly; hoping that it wasn't grubs and worms on the menu after all.

James was stock still as his pale blue eyes glided over the surface of the water looking for any movement beneath. Blahr watched him for a few moments and then returned to the forest to find more wood to see them through the night.

When next Blahr returned to their impromptu camp, James was on the bank and had formed a circle of stones and had crisscrossed layers of the dead wood Blahr had collected within the circle. He was also descaling and gutting two nice sized trout.

Blahr put his next load of firewood down next to the fire.

"I see the fishing is good in this part of the kingdom," Blahr remarked, a little in awe that his protector had indeed managed to catch some fish.

"Indeed," the knight replied, proud that he had been able to catch the fish and provide for his prince.

"How did you catch them?"

"A well timed jab with my sword?"

"How did you manage to do that? The surface of the water is very deceptive."

"It seems my eyesight naturally compensated for any difference. I hit where I aimed."

Blahr was looking at the wood. "How are you going to cook them?"

"Remember that stone I picked up this morning," and Blahr nodded. He had seen James pick up a small grey white stone that morning.

"Watch."

Blahr watched as James prepared some kindling and then he struck his dagger down against the sharp edge of the small stone. Sparks flew off and some landed in the kindling. James immediately blew on it and the kindling erupted into flames. He fed it onto the wood and soon a fire was blazing.

"It's flint isn't it, James?" Blahr suddenly realised.

"Yes, you do remember my lessons," the knight replied pleased. "I taught you how to create a fire by striking metal against flint when we went camping, when you were a child."

"I remember how exciting it was to see the sparks appear from nowhere," the prince reminisced.

James skewered the fish and soon had them roasting over the blazing fire. Darkness descended on them, the sun long since set. Blahr glanced up at the sky watching the stars twinkle into appearance one by one.

Jim and Blahr lay beside the crackling fire looking up at the stars. Blahr was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" James suddenly asked.

"When I was a child my father told me that my mother was a star in heaven. Do you remember?" Blahr was contemplative, his gaze still on the majestic sky above them.

"I remember." The knight had been everywhere the young prince had been; and that included being within sight and earshot when father and son shared personal time together. "Which one?"

"That one, right above us and to the right of those two stars close together," and Blahr pointed at a bright star.

James' superior eyesight followed the track where his friend was pointing. He could see a red tinge to the star as it twinkled.

"I always took comfort from that," the prince replied philosophically. "That mother was looking down and watching me. I wish I had known her," he added sadly.

"You're father loved your mother very much," James stated.

"Do you think so?" Blahr asked, almost needing the verbal verification.

James nodded. "He never looked at another woman, not before and not since your mother died. People in your father's position can have any woman they want, they often have mistresses even though they are married; but I know your father has never been with another woman, with my senses I would have known if he had. The King held your mother in such high esteem that no woman ever compared to her. That is rare and you should be very proud of your father."

"I am," the young prince replied. "Was," he amended sadly and then turned his attention back to the diamond studded sky, so his protector wouldn't see the tears well in his eyes.

"At least your father loved you, mine was glad when I ran away from home and joined the army."

"You never talk about your family," Blahr stated.

"Not much to talk about," James explained. "I was an inconvenience, I wasn't planned or wanted. My parents enjoyed a life of opulence and pleasure, the last thing they needed was an encumbrance. After I was born I was raised by a succession of nannies and housekeepers as my parents continued to entertain and make more money. They showered me with everything I ever needed but never love. I should have had a sibling, a younger brother or sister, but they terminated the pregnancy. Didn't want another brat to jeopardise their lifestyle."

"Oh James, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry."

"I left home three months before my fifteenth birthday. I couldn't stand another day in that house. I was big for my age and joined the army on my fifteenth birthday. Then when your father offered me the role of your protector I jumped at the chance. I could see the way your father looked at you as he held you in his arms. I knew you were loved and I wanted to become part of a family like that. Surrounded by the love of a family I never had."

"Do you know how your parents are? Whether they are alive or dead?" Blahr enquired.

"No and I don't care," James replied vehemently.

"They're still your parents."

"In name only. I never think about them. They've never tried to find me."

"Perhaps they have looked," Blahr replied trying to sound optimistic.

"No, my father is a very rich man. If he wanted to he has the resources to find me. He just doesn't, neither of them care about me. They never have done."

Blahr felt sad for his friend. He'd carried that round with him all these years, thinking that his parents, who gave him life, regretted that decision.

"I have often wondered," James began and then paused. "Why they didn't terminate me like they did my younger sibling. It would have been so much easier on them if they had done so."

"They had their reasons. Who knows what a parent really thinks," Blahr added. "I've often thought if my father would have been happier if you had have been born to him instead of me," Blahr confessed a little sadly.

"Blahr, how can you say such a thing!" James replied astonished.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He thinks of you like a son."

"Blahr, I have never tried to usurp your position as prince with your father."

"I know that," Blahr replied. "It's just you're so good at making decisions."

"And it's scary now that you're king."

Blahr hadn't dared even contemplate that thought that he was now head of the kingdom.

"My prince, I…though I should be calling you, my king."

Blahr shook his head. "No, James, not until we reach home and I know the fate of my father. I still cling, no matter how desperate that is, that he is alive and still our king."

"As you wish, my prince."

"I might not have a kingdom to rule," Blahr added defeatedly.

"We'll get the kingdom back."

"We are but two, James, how can we possible overthrow a monarch like Vahen? His kingdom has one of the toughest armies in the known kingdoms."

"Our army is also to be feared. There are ways, my prince. The other kingdoms for a start, they will be worried when word reaches them that Vahen not only wants Cascadia but more than likely the other kingdoms as well. Vahen could soon be running back to Han Chelan with his tail between his legs."

"He may do a deal with the other kingdoms, that if he is allowed to keep Cascadia he won't invade the other kingdoms."

"A man like Vahen will always want more. What is not his to possess. My prince, I gave your father my oath twenty-three years ago that I would always protect you. I now give my oath to you," James said solemnly, "that I will not rest until you are crowned King of Cascadia."

James did not bandy such words lightly and Blahr felt reassured they would both do whatever was in their power to release Cascadia from Vahen's grip.

"Now if my nose doesn't deceive me," Jim said as he sniffed the air "the trout are ready. Let's eat."

##########

Next morning, they ate some cold left over trout, not wanting to bother relighting a fire. They washed in the sheltered area of the raging river and then set off once more on their journey.

They followed the white river for two more days stopping near sunset each day to camp, when James would fish and they would talk and watch the night sky. If not for the uncertainty back home Blahr enjoyed the simple life and his time with James. Here he was just Blahr not a prince of the realm, not a potential king. James and Blahr had often camped together when Blahr was young, the king wanting his son to learn about nature. The kingdom was as much about the animals and plant life as it was about her people.

Next day the river intersected a road so they decide to follow the road. There would be no more fresh fish but the road was heading in the general direction they needed to go. The road was rough but wide enough for carts to traverse. James kept his senses tuned for signs of travellers in either direction. Occasionally the road would intersect another which would go off to the right or left, but James and Blahr kept going south.

The trees began to disperse and become less frequent and the land became flatter with large areas of grassland.

It was afternoon and James was just wondering where they could camp for the night when he spotted a building ahead of them at the side of the road. As they got closer they could see it was an inn. There was a second building at the side of the main building with large doors, where travellers' horses were livered. The knight knew it was going to rain overnight so they needed shelter for that night at least. They had no money for a room but maybe the owner would let them sleep in the livery. It galled James that the prince should have to resort to sleeping in a hay filled barn but that was no worse than sleeping in the open. James weighed up the options of risk. They were a long way from Cascade Castle and no one should recognise the prince or have even heard of the takeover of Cascadia by King Vahen. And judging by their rumpled and soiled clothing and dishevelled appearances, no one would suspect Blahr of being royalty. One thing James knew was that they had to hide their swords. No normal traveller would be armed with such fancy swords. They decided to bury them next to the road before they reached the inn.

As they approached the inn, the sign above the door proclaimed it as "_The One-Eyed Cat_". James could hear voices inside but it wasn't overly crowded. With his senses on high alert, and prepared to defend his prince at a moment's notice, James pushed open the door of the tavern, with Blahr a step behind him. The interior was gloomy, even in the late afternoon sunlight. The windows were small affairs, hardly letting in any light. Lanterns were lit in sconces on the wall, adding a slightly oily odour to the air. All eyes turned to them as they entered the main room. Then the patrons, mainly men, went back to their drinks or meals. James and Blahr walked to the bar.

A busty barmaid walked over to them. She was tall for a woman with curly auburn hair that sat on her shoulders and she had sparkling green eyes.

"What'll it be gents?" she asked.

"Nothing, thank you," James replied pleasantly. "We are looking for work and were wondering if you know of anyone who is recruiting?"

Blahr glanced at his protector out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea work was involved, he wasn't above getting his hands dirty, but they needed to get home as soon as possible. How could they do that if they were working their way back to Cascade Castle?

"Not round here," she replied looking at the two men scrupulously noticing their unkempt hair and soiled appearance of their clothing. They had been travelling for some time by the looks of them.

"My name's Alliana and I'm the owner of _The_ _One-Eye Cat_. I took over from my late husband."

"I'm Jeffrey and this is my nephew Byron," James replied a little surprised that a woman was owner of the inn. "We have no money but were wondering if we could sleep in the livery overnight."

"We'd be prepared to work for it," Blahr replied, wanting her to know even though they couldn't pay for their lodgings they weren't freeloaders and were willing to pay for it any way necessary.

"I can see you both need a little help," the inn's owner replied. "You're both welcome to sleep here tonight on the house."

Blahr glanced at himself and then at his companion and noticed that they were both distinctly dishevelled and dirty.

"Why don't you go make yourselves comfortable at a table and I'll bring you a meal over."

"But we can't pay for it," Blahr replied.

"I know," she replied and walked away from the bar and through a door. The smells that came from the open door indicated to Jim's nose that it was a kitchen.

James looked round the room. There were a dozen or more tables some with chairs and some with benches either side. The knight chose the table in the furthest corner. He sat with his back to the wall so he could observe the room. Blahr sat in front of him. No one seemed to be paying them any mind so the knight relaxed a little.

Alliana returned a few minutes later with a tray containing two steaming plates of food and two mugs of ale. She put the plates down in front of them. They were heaped with meat, potatoes and vegetables. She put a mug down in front of Jim and then joked when she put one in front of Blahr.

"I imagine you're old enough to drink this," she said referring to the prince's youthful appearance.

"More than old enough, good lady," he replied.

"Enjoy your meals," she added and then left them to eat.

As they ate James listened to the conversations in the inn. Blahr knew when his friend was concentrating his senses so he let him do that and kept his attention on the wholesome meal. Blahr couldn't believe how nice the owner of _The_ _One-Eyed Cat_ had been to them, giving them a meal and a place to sleep for the night. The prince knew he shouldn't have been surprised by her generosity; he had always been surrounded by people like that. But he did stop to wonder at times whether it was because he was a prince and no one would ever refuse him anything. Here no one knew who he was and it wasn't because of his position. Blahr hoped he could repay Alliana back one day when the kingdom was restored.

James concluded that there was no gossip in the room about anything that should concern them. He heard Alliana's name mentioned a few times and it seemed she was well liked and respected. It couldn't have been easy for her taking over her late husband's establishment but she had done it with success. The inn was known for its good ale and wholesome meals. A few of the patrons wanted more than a pint pulled but James knew that Alliana could take care of herself.

"May I join you?" Alliana asked after James and Blahr had finished their meals and were quietly talking over their ale.

"Of course," Blahr replied moving over the bench seat to give the bar owner room to sit down beside him.

James was immediately suspicious but her heartbeat and respiration were even, so he could detect no ulterior motives.

"Thank you for the meal," Blahr said gratefully.

"You're both welcome," she replied. "There's a bath house out back if you both want a hot bath."

"I could kill for one," Blahr replied, that was one thing he had missed. Washing in a cold river, where possible, just didn't cut it.

"I spoke to some of the men who are travelling through here, there's possible work in Andulsa. It's a small town about three leagues south west of here."

James had already heard the patrons talking to the inn's owner about it, but he didn't tell Alliana that.

"You've been so kind to us," Blahr said.

"I must admit to a bit of a selfish reason," Alliana explained. Blahr looked puzzled at the inn's owner. "Byron, you remind me a little of my son. He died six years ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Blahr replied.

"He travelled all over Cascadia. He used to send me letters all the time about his adventures. Then one day I received a letter from a stranger. He told me that Myer, that's my son, was set upon by a group of men. They robbed him and left him for dead. The man who sent me the letter found my son and did what he could. But for the kindness of a stranger my son would have died alone. I vowed then that I would always help those in need who came in through the doors of my inn, as a stranger once tried to help my son. It makes me feel better," she said contemplatively and then smiled. "When I looked at the two of you, when you walked in, you both looked down on your luck and in need of a little help."

"We appreciate your hospitality," James replied, a little guilty for feeling so suspicious about her earlier.

Alliana smiled glad her generosity was appreciated.

"So where are you both from?" she asked.

"The south," James replied vaguely.

"Near Rainier," Blahr replied knowing their accents would likely give them away if he lied.

"I thought I detected Rainier accents in you both. Have you ever been to Cascade Castle?"

"Yes, many times," Blahr replied.

James' eyebrows rose at Blahr's admittance, not wanting the prince to give away who they were, but he didn't add anything to that admittance.

"So what is the king like?"

"Never met him," James replied quickly.

"I met the prince once," Blahr added.

"They say he's very handsome," Alliana said.

"Oh he is, very," Blahr replied mischievously as his protector rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going next?"

"We're not really sure," Blahr replied truthfully. He was relying on his protector to get them both home.

"I thought we might try and get work in Andulsa," James said.

"Alliana, I need another drink!" someone shouted across the room.

"Excuse me, I need to serve someone."

Alliana got up and moved behind the bar. James noticed that more people were entering the inn now as night fell. Not just travellers used the inn but locals as well. Blahr and James were both tired and wanted to retire. The bar was also starting to get smoky from the numerous people smoking. James began to cough a little, his sensitive senses picking up the odour in the air. Alliana came over a short time later.

"It always gets busy at night. I look after the bar during the day on my own but have help at night but even then you can be rushed off your feet. The bathing room's out back," and then she gave James a key. "Room three is free tonight."

"Alliana, you've been more than kind. The livery is more than adequate for our needs," James replied.

"Nonsense, the room is empty; you both might as well make use of it," she replied, not taking no for an answer.

"Thank you," Blahr replied coming to like the idea of sleeping in a real bed that night.

After they had bathed in the deliciously hot water in the bathing room, James and Blahr were now lying beneath clean sheets in pretty comfy beds. Blahr had missed sleeping on a mattress.

James could still hear people talking in the bar below but he felt reassured that there was no danger nearby.

Blahr lay awake in the darkness, he was tired but sleep wouldn't come yet. He was thinking about Andulsa and whether anyone would recognise him there. He was concerned that someone had been to Rainier and Cascade Castle.

"'Jeffrey', are you asleep?" Blahr whispered with a grin.

"No, 'Byron', I am not," came the tired reply.

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything, my prince, I live to serve you," the protector replied earnestly.

"Would you cut my hair?"

James had not expected that.

"Why, Blahr?"

"I'm concerned if someone could recognise me in Andulsa. I know we can't avoid all places where there are people. We need horses and the only way to get them is to work for the money to buy them. I won't steal from anyone, even if that means it takes me longer to get home. Everyone knows the Prince of Cascadia has long curly hair, so I'm hoping that if my hair is short no one will give me a second look."

"That is a sound tactical decision, my prince. But your hair."

"James, it will grow back. We need to do whatever is necessary to reach home and if that means cutting my hair then I am prepared to do that."

"Then I will cut it before we reach Andulsa," James replied proud of his prince.

Blahr closed his eyes then, reassured he had made a wise decision and finally gave in to the tiredness he was feeling.

##########

End Part 2

15


End file.
